


Dancing the Dance of Love

by MinnieWinnie



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Fan fiction - Fandom, derek hough - Fandom, mark ballas - Fandom
Genre: Actors, Actresses - Freeform, Comedians, Dancing with the stars - Freeform, Drama, Love, Multi, Reality TV, derek hough - Freeform, dwts, mark ballas - Freeform, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieWinnie/pseuds/MinnieWinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linnea is a lyricist living in Florida. She has written songs for Miranda Lambert, Megan Trainor, The Band Perry and many more. While relaxing in the comfort of her hot tub with her best friend, she gets the call that changes her life. "Would you like to be on Dancing With The Stars?" Follow Linnea along as she reluctantly joins the cast, falls in and out of love, makes new friends, and goes through a lot of drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS ABOUT THE FACT THAT I FREAKING MET JULIANNE HOUGH THE OTHER DAY AND IM STILL RECOVERING... :]

It's 78 degrees here in "sunny" Florida. That is cold for natives like me. Hence why I am sitting in my hot tub with my best friend in the entire world. I haven't seen her in a few months so Kaeleigh and I are very excited to catch up.

"So how's Roy?"

"Oh god girl I broke up with him like 2 months ago. He was an asshole".

"Well I don't know these things anymore because someone had to move all the way to Florida!"

"Oh you love it because now you can come visit for the warm weather".

"Touche".

All of a sudden I heard my phone ring.

"Kae can you grab that for me please!"

"Hello this is Kaeleigh. Uh huh. Yes she is here. Hold on one second". she says as she puts her hand over the microphone

"It's John from Dancing With The Stars".

"What?!" I said as I took the phone

"Hello".

"Hello is this Linnea?"

"Yes it is".

"Hi Linnea this is John from Dancing With The Stars. I was wondering if you would like to join our nineteenth season".

"Really, you want me?"

"Yes we do, very much. Do you need time to think about it?"

"They want me to do the show" I whispered to Kaeleigh.

"DO IT!" she screamed

"What can you lose?!"

She had a point.

"No I don't need any time. Sign me up!"

With that I had no idea my life would change so drastically. 

* * *

I really didn't know why I said I would join the cast. I had seen Dancing With The Stars and I thought it was so fake. They create fake show mances, the judges pick favorites, and there's always drama that no one seems to believe. But what the hell, it's just for fun right? Kaeleigh and I got absolutely no sleep. They needed me there ASAP because of the scheduling. I had to fly to California for who knows how long and so I needed to pack. I said goodbye to Kaeleigh as she took her flight back to New York and I headed to California. When I arrived I quickly threw my stuff into the hotel I was staying at temporarily. I picked up my rental car and followed Johns' directions to the studio so I could meet my partner and they could start taping us right away. We only had three weeks before we aired and we had a lot to do. I walked into the studio and it was so beautiful. It had the names of all the pro dancers written on the walls. It was a pretty blue and purple collage of colors that plastered the room. 

"Hello Linnea" I heard someone say as I turned around.

"Hello" I said confused.

"I'm Ryan. I'll be one of the many cameramen you'll see around" he said as he extended his hand to shake mine while his other hand was clutching onto the $3000 camera.

"So are you ready to meet your partner?"

"I am but I'm a little nervous".

"Everyone is nervous in the beginning. Trust me I get to watch everyone grow, it's pretty cool. Anyone you are hoping for?"

"Well I think Derek And Mark are amazing choreographers and are closer in age to me. I also think it would be fun to work with Artem or Val. But in all honesty I'm just excited to be here" I said surprising myself.

Then I heard a knock on the door. 

"Get ready Linnea" Ryan said to me as he counted down from three and the door swung open

"Linnea!" he screamed.

"Mark!" I screamed back.

He walked across the room to me and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

"Are you excited?"

"Yes! I'm ready to kick some butt and win!"

"I like that attitude!" Mark said as Ryan then screamed cut.

"Did you get what you needed man?"

"Yes I did, thank you guys I'll see you later!"

"Thanks Ryan" I shouted back.

I was very surprised. I thought all the meetings were bogus and that they knew their partner before hand but this whole part was true. 

"So are you nervous Linnea?"

"Extremely".

"It's okay that will go away soon...right after we go have you sign some fun paperwork" he said as he put his thumbs up.

I laughed at his lameness and followed him out of the studio to the "casting" room for paperwork.

"I think my hand is going to fall off".

"Let's not have that happen please" Mark said with a giggle.

"There done!"

"Good, well do you want to go get our assignment for the first week and I can go over all of the procedures"?

"Sure" I said as I followed him down the hallway.

"So Linnea, do you have a favorite song you have written?"

"That's a loaded question! I love all the songs I write".

"Ooo touche girl".

"I hear you are a writer as well" I said trying to strike up some more conversation.

"Yes I am, I have been working on an album. I'll show it to you sometime".

"I'd like that".

* * *

 

Mark and I ended back up in the studio after talking to the manager. We were given the Cha Cha, which pretty much everyone gets on the first week. We were to Cha Cha to Burnin' Up by Jessie J. I was super excited because I love that song so much.

"Alright Mark where do we start?"

"Well I like to hear the song and feel the song" he said as he put the song on the speaker.

I immediately started dancing. I was just having fun until I heard him yell stop.

"Sorry I know I'm terrible".

"No, do that again"

I did the move I had done again and he smiled.

"Perfect. I like it. We're gonna use it. This is why I play the song first to get in the mood".

"You're so smart, no wonder why you win so much...oh wait that's Derek" I said in a taunting manor

"How dare you!" he said taunting me back as he chased me around the studio trying to catch me.

"Shit is that the time" Mark said as he looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah why?"

"We have to go meet our competitors!"

He took me by the hand and led me to the arena that you see on TV. Where we all perform. The lights were out. It was so dark I couldn't even see Mark. Thank god he was holding onto me. 

"Mark what are we doing" I whispered.

"If we had more time I would have explained but basically they are going to call all our names in a random order and shine the spotlight on us. On our turn just do something silly" he whispered back.

I gulped out of nervousness. Time to meet my competitors.

"Hello and welcome to season 19 of Dancing With The Stars" I heard Tom say.

"We would like to introduce you as a team one by one" Erin followed up with what Tom said.

"First we have Karina Smirnoff with her partner Micheal C Hall

And then they went down the list for the 13 couples

Derek Hough and Ariana Grande

Peta Murgatroyd and Jesse Mccartney

Tony Dovolani and Amy Poehler

Witney Carson and Calvin Harris

Mark Ballas and Linnea Winfield

Emma Slater and Bo Burnham

Val Chemrkovskiy and Jennifer Morrison

Cheryl Burke and Shawn White

Artem Chigventsiv and Bridgit Mendler

Sharna Burgess and Matthew Gray Gubler

Keo Motsepe and Naya Rivera

Allison Holker and Dylan Sprouse

After hearing all of the couples I was so excited to meet everyone yet so anxious because I knew some of them were going to be so good!

"Now we know you guys are dying to meet each other so we are going to give you time now!" with that the lights came on and we all rushed to center stage.

I was really excited to meet Bridgit because she is close in age to me and I grew up with her watching Good Luck Charlie. Same with Dylan Sprouse, Suite Life was my childhood. I also have a huge crush on Matthew Gubler because I love Criminal Minds and Spencer Reid is the cutest character ever. I got to meet everyone and the pros of course! It was so much fun getting to know each other. I wanted to talk to them all, all day long.

"Sorry to interrupt this love fest" Tom said

"But we are out for the night so you guys need to be too!" 

I said goodbye to Peta and told her I looked forward to seeing her tomorrow. She said she looked forward to getting to know me. She was a sweetheart. I looked through the crowd and found Mark.

"Partner, I found you!"

He laughed.

"So what's our plan?" 

"Well I need to stay here for a little bit but I'd like to get to know you a little more before we dance. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

Oh snap was Mark Ballas asking me out on a date? Probably not. He probably does this with all of his partners.

"I'd like that!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 and I can show you my favorite place to go".

"That sounds great"

"Alrighty see you later" he said as he gave me a hug

"See ya" I said as I hugged him back.

When I got out of the studio I immediately called Kaeleigh to tell her all about my day and we gushed about how hot Mark and Derek are. 

I couldn't wait for tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kaeleigh I hear him knocking, I have to go, love you!" I screamed into the phone as I hung up and rushed to get my purse and coat.

I swung open the door and saw Mark dressed in a nice shirt and pants. He could clean up nicely when he wasn't dressed in his clothes to dance.

"You look very nice" he said which made my heart melt. I know he's 7 years older than me but please fuck me.

"Look at you, you clean up nicely!" I said jokingly.

"Haha, why thank you" he said as he extended his arm out towards mine so I could take it. 

I followed him as he opened the door for me and let me in the car. He was such a gentleman.

After 20 minutes we arrived at Cafe de bufana. 

"This looks really cute" I said.

"Wait till you taste the food!" 

We sat down and I watched as our waitress tried flirting with Mark without avail and it made me giggle on the inside. 

He got a steak and I ordered the chicken parm. 

"So Mark I want to get to know you since you are my partner and we have to get close"

"Real close" he said as he pushed his face towards my face. I started laughing and so did he. 

"So how do you feel about rapid 20 questions?"

"What is the rapid part? He inquired.

"You have to answer as quickly as possible and no explanations. Just facts for now".

"Okay you first".

"Favorite color?" I asked. It was always my first question.

"Red. Favorite band".

"Paramore. Where do you want to travel?"

"Paris, France. What dance are you looking forward to the most?"

"The quickstep. Favorite dance to choreograph?"

"Jazz. Guilty pleasure?"

"Singing into my hairbrush" I answered laughing. 

We went way past 20 questions. We even played while we were eating. After a little bit I was done with the game and asked him a bunch of questions about the show and what was next. 

* * *

* * *

 

"So I'll see you tomorrow at the studio at 8?"

"EIGHT?! who the hell in their right mind is awake at that ungodly hour?"

"Normal people" he replied.

"Okay I will see you then" I said as I shut the door to his car and he sped off. 

* * *

 

"Why am I here?" I said yawning. 

"Because you want to learn how to dance".

"I don't think that's it".

"Because I'm so hot you just couldn't resist".

"I don't think that's it either" I said as I crossed the room to give him a hug. 

"Alright I guess I'm ready".

"Alrighty. Let's do some stretches to wake you up and then we will start with the routine".

We stretched for about 10 minutes in silence and then mark popped up clapping saying he was ready.

"Will you show me what you did last time when I put the music on?" He asked.

"Sure".

 _Walking through the fire, please don't let me go_ The radio blared.

I walked sexy in a straight line towards the mirror. When it said please don't let me go I turned towards Mark and extended my arm as if asking for him to take it. 

"Perfect, I love it!" 

"Really?"

"Yeah I think it will look really cool if you were walking down the stairs with a bright red light on you".

"OOO that would be so cool!"

"So we have cha cha cha and that entitles sexiness, do you think you can handle that?"

"The real question is can you handle my sexiness Mark?  
"We'll find out". he said as he winked. 

_Take me to the river, I need you to know_

I continue to walk towards Mark begging for him to take my hand which he does when Jessie sings _"I'm burning up"_

"This is a good start" he says.

"I like it. It's fun".

"Well we haven't even gotten to the most fun part which is the actual cha cha".

"I'm excited!"

We practiced for another hour as Mark tried to come up with the dance. We came up with most of it that day considering the dance is only 1 minute long in the first few weeks. 

After we had practiced I went to go meet with the production team to sign more paper work. Then I met Mia who does the costumes. She was such a sweetheart and she said she would get started on our costumes right away. Then Mark had me come with him to meet Shawn the stage manager so we could talk about our entrance. We seemed really ahead of everyone else which made me excited. 

"Hey Linnea" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see the beautiful Derek Hough. He looked like a fucking prince I swear.

"Hey Derek" I said back as he gave me a hug.

"How are you and Mark doing?"

"We're doing good. He's talking to Shawn to figure out our entrance".

"That's cool. When he is done can you tell him I need to talk to him about the opening number?"

"Sure, no problem".

"Thanks Linnea!" He said as he headed out.

God could I just fuck both of them?

When Mark came back I told him Derek needed him so he told me to go wander around and find friends (his words not mine)

I was walking around the studio and I ran into Bridgit Mendler. I ran and gave her a hug and looked like a pyscho. However she was excited to meet me too so it was all good. 

We talked for a little bit before she went back into rehearsal. I decided to go into the kitchen to get some food because working out had made me fucking starving. Sitting at the table were Witney and Peta.

"Hey Linnea" they said in unison.

"Hi ladies!"

"Wanna come sit with us, we just sat down for breakfast".

I grabbed a water out of the fridge and picked up a granola bar and made my way over.

"So Linnea how is Mark treating you?" Peta asked.

"He's really nice. He's really easy going and we're having fun".

"Hold onto that as long as you can" Witney chimed in while Peta laughed. They could see I looked puzzled.

"After a few weeks everyone's true colors come out and everyone argues and it's not as much fun anymore, once you get past the rough patch it's great! But you have to get through that rough patch" Peta said.

"Is he really that bad?" 

"Haha, no! He's a sweetheart. He let's the judges' comments get to his head too easily sometimes and then there's the whole him and Derek dynamic so have fun with that".

"I talked to Derek briefly today but I assume he will step into our rehearsals".

"You can bet on that" Peta said with confidence.

Then we talked about the show and my writing. They genuinely wanted to get to know me. It was really nice to have some girls to talk to. I grew up with a family full of boys and I wasn't so good at making friends. Kaeleigh was almost all I had. So Peta and Witney were refreshing. I got a text from Mark saying he was ready to rehearse again so I said goodbye to the ladies and headed back to our designated studio.

"Hey".

"Hey how was the dance?"

"It's coming out really good actually".

"Well that's good".

"Alright back to our cha cha cha" he said with a funny accent.

We really started to get into it and he was teaching me where to place my feet and how to extend my arms properly.

We went over and over the beginning until I could do it friggin blindfolded. Then we learned a little bit more of cha cha

"Girl you got some hips!" Mark said.

"Oh why thank you" I said batting my eyelashes.

"The judges are going to love it!"

That gave me more confidence because I was really nervous about the judges. Tomorrow we actually had a dinner with the judges to meet them and hopefully realize they are people to and to not be afraid of them. It was going to be a big family dinner as Mark said. 

This whole week was booked. I had rehearsal every day with Mark. I had the dinner tomorrow night. Wednesday I had to go to the tanning salon and back again on Friday to make sure I looked nice. Saturday I had to get the costumes and start dancing with the actual costume on. Then Sunday was a fake dress rehearsal so we could see what the show was going to look like. It was tiring but it seemed like a lot of fun! Then the week after that I did it all again but with more rehearsing and tanning and talking to all the employees to make sure everything went right for our dance. Then on that Sunday we would have a real dress rehearsal and then go live on Monday. It was so nerve wracking but I was just focusing on having fun. I wanted to have fun with Mark. Learn all these cool new dances. I wanted to expand my horizons and I really wanted to make new friends which I had already started doing. I could tell this was going to be a lot of fun!  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It had already been a week and I was doing the cha cha cha in my sleep! Mark was a good teacher. Some others were struggling to remember their routines but Mark and I had this down pat. Dinner with the judges was so much fun. They are a lot more personable outside of the studio! Bruno even stopped in on one of my rehearsals. He said we were on fire. That gave me a lot of confidence. Mark and I had gone out a lot of the nights to get to know each other more. He was a sweetheart and really loved dancing but had a passion for writing as well. He had shown me some of his writings for his upcoming album and I LOVED them. They were so good and so well written.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You know it's been about a week and a half and I'm still not used to these things called mornings"  
"You will eventually....maybe" Mark said laughing  
"These days just keep getting longer"  
"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars" Mark said in Toms voice and I started laughing.  
"I still don't know why I signed up for this" I said as I got in position for our dance.  
We had gone through the whole dance without a slip up.  
"That's why" Mark said.   
I immediately blushed.   
"You're a natural you know that?"  
"And you're a natural writer"  
Mark laughed and then signaled to do the dance again.   
After a few hours it was lunch time and we had to go meet with more people about next weeks live show.   
Basically all the "stars" needed to learn the proper way of handling a live show. We like had to go through classes.  
Peta swears as much as I do so she was trying to help me and teach me tricks that she uses during live shows. This was gonna be hard!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now Monday afternoon and it was time to start getting into costume. I couldn't believe these two weeks had just flown by. Mark and I had become so close. It was so easy to talk to him. I had already started opening up to him about things in my life and vice versa. I had become really close to Witney, Peta, Bridgit, and surprisingly, Val.   
My hair was finally all done and I was set to go. I looked around to for Mark. I found him talking to Derek, they are always together. I was talking to Mark about our dance when all of a sudden I heard  
"Are you all ready for season 19 of Dancing with the Stars?!"  
And then the lights flickered on and off signaling us to our spots.   
I wanted to vomit.   
Here we go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Dancing with the Stars season 19. I'm Tom Bergeron"  
"And I'm Erin Andrews"  
"Let's introduce you to the cast!"  
"Please welcome Karina Smirnoff with her partner Micheal C Hall!"  
They came dancing down the stairs on the right side and the next people would come down on the left side. Time to go!  
"Derek Hough and his partner Ariana Grande"  
"Peta Murgatroyd and Jesse Mccartney"  
"Tony Dovolani and Amy Poehler"  
"Witney Carson and her partner Calvin Harris"  
"Mark Ballas and Linnea Winfield"  
"Let's go!" Mark shouted.  
We Cha Cha'd down the stairs and made our way over to the X on the floor where we needed to line up.  
"Emma Slater and her partner Bo Burnham"  
"Val Chmerkovskiy and Jennifer Morrison"  
"Cheryl Burke and Shawn White"  
"Artem Chigventsiv and his partner Bridgit Mendler"  
"Sharna Burgess and Matthew Gray Gubler"  
"Keo Motsepe and Naya Rivera"  
"Allison Holker and her partner Dylan Sprouse"  
"And there are your stars for this season!" Erin shouted.  
"Erin I don't know about you but I have a good feeling about this season"  
"Me too and I'm very happy to have our champ Witney Carson back for this season"  
The camera panned over to Witney where she waved to the audience.  
"Without further ado let's get this season started!" Tom said.  
"Let's see how Sharna and Matthew interacted during the first few weeks of competition" Erin read off the que cards.  
As they played the video package we all rushed to different places. We were third in line to perform tonight so we went straight to hair and makeup where others went to the red room.  
Going Down For Real started playing and Matthew and Sharna started cha cha'ing.  
He did surprisingly well.  
"Carrie Ann let's start with you" Tom said.  
"Now that's the way to start a season!" Carrie Ann exclaimed  
"It was fun, it was hot, it was fast, it was sexy! A tip for next week. Focus on your toes. You tend to stomp instead of gently place your feet so work on that for next week but great job"  
"Julianne" said Tom.  
"Wow! I would like to echo Carrie Ann, that was sexy! Sharna great job on the choreography it was a true cha cha. Matthew, I think you should work on your feet as well as extending you arms. You kind of let your arms just stay by your side but use them to tell a story"  
"The chilli to my pepper the fire to Katniss, that was absolutely sexy as heck! You did all the proper steps. You made a few mistakes here and there but it is week one. Keep doing what you are doing Dr. Spencer Reid and you'll go far!"  
"Thank you" Matthew said as he went to hug Sharna.  
They went to get their scores and received all 7's.  
"Well this is terrifying now!" I exclaimed to Mark.  
"It's fine, you've got this we have been practicing for weeks" he said as he gave me a hug.  
"Up next are Mark and Linnea. Let's see how they took to training."  
They started playing our video package and Mark took me by my hand and led me to our mark on the dance floor.  
"Three two one" Mark whispered to me and burning up starting playing. I took a deep breath and went for it.  
I followed Mark and listened to him when he said faster or slow down, more hips, etc. I was having fun. I was just dancing with Mark. All of a sudden the music stopped and Mark and I were hugging.  
"We did it!" I screamed  
"We did it!!"  
"Yes we did great job babe!"  
"That was really good" Tom whispered in my ear.  
"Thank you!"  
"Julianne let's start with you this time"  
"HOT MAMA!" Julianne yells.  
"Are you sure you have never danced before?!"  
"I'm sure" I said blushing  
"Well you were absolutely amazing and such a joy to watch. I can't wait to see more from you. Watch out for your butt though you tend to stick it out"  
"Bruno?"  
"Like a sizzling fajita with a touch of jalapeno that was hot hot hot!"  
The crowd went wild.  
"That was sexy meets innocence. I loved loved loved it. Keep using those hips they are perfection. But with those hips you have the butt to match and Julianne is right you push it out too much, tuck it in and it will make a huge difference."  
"Alright, Carrie Ann."  
"Linnea that was so damn sexy. I'm like getting hot over here! I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. Great job I agree with the judges and I am very excited to see what you have to offer."  
Mark and I hugged and I couldn't stop smiling.  
"Alright go on up to the sky box to get your scores"  
"Hey miss hottie'" Erin said as I made my way over to her.  
"How do you feel about what the judges had to say?"  
"I am so excited that they liked it. I tried really hard with Mark to start off right and I can't wait to impress them and myself even more! And I just want to thank Mark for being there every step of the way."  
"That's great, let's get your scores"  
"Carrie Ann Inaba. Seven"  
"Julianne Hough. Eight"  
"Bruno Tonioli. Eight"  
"That's a 23 out of 30. How do you feel about your scores?"  
"I am so excited. Thank you so much!"  
Mark and I ran backstage and hugged it out.  
"That was amazing!"  
"I know you did incredible I am so proud of you!"  
"Thank you. Thank you for being so patient and just having so much fun with me. This has been incredible!"  
"Can't wait for next week. Let's go watch everyone else."  
"Okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

As I was watching the next couples dance I felt someone touching my back.  
I turned around to see Derek holding his arms out for a hug.  
I turned around to give him a giant hug.  
"Linnea you did an amazing job! You are definitely going to make it into the finals where I will have a great time taking you down!" he said in a fun manner.  
"Bring it!" I said back.  
He laughed then said he must get back as he had an intro to do when they were to come back for commercial break.  
I watched Witney and Calvin do an Argentine Tango to a remix of On My Mind, and it was amazing. They got all 8's.  
"Calvin is definitely going to be a contender" I said to Mark  
"For sure, when we do team dances we need him on ours. He has good rhythm"  
"I think your rhythm is way better" I said playfully as I punched him.  
"Why thank you" He said as he squeezed my sides.  
Mark left to help Derek get ready for another number so I was all by myself.  
I started talking to Jennifer. She was super nervous to perform.  
"What dance do you have?"  
"The foxtrot"  
"That must have been hard for week one that's all in hold!"  
"You're telling me!" she said laughing.  
"I'm sure you'll do great!"  
"Aw thanks, you sure did!"  
"Thanks! I just pictured myself in the studio with just myself and Mark and then I started to feel less nervous."  
"Good tip!" She said as she was pulled away by the hair and makeup people.  
Peta and Jesse had just finished their first dance and were coming up to the sky box to get their scores so I scooted over to the sky box to be with them.  
I high fived Jesse and gave Peta a hug as they came up the stairs  
"Amazing job girl" I said to Peta as she walked over to Erin.  
"Well that was hot! I'm up here fanning myself, you have to stop doing this to me Peta!" Erin exclaimed as Peta turned red.  
"And as for you Jesse, I think every girl who threw away your posters are now searching for them because that was sexy as hell"  
"Thanks Erin. I tried really hard to get all the steps down and Peta is a great teacher. She's also beautiful so it made it easier!"  
"That she is. Alright let's get some scores shall we?"  
They got all sevens.  
"Peta you deserved eights that was amazing I LOVED it" I said to her  
"Thanks" she said sadly.  
"I mean it"  
"I know. I'm just out of it. I agree and I know it's only week one so I should be happy but I feel like there is something wrong with it. I don't know I'll have to watch the tape tomorrow"  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out"  
"Thanks love"  
"Welcome!"  
With that I went to go find Mark. I was kind of missing him.  
"There you are!" Mark said.  
"Hey I was just coming to look for you."  
"Me too. We have to start getting ready for the end of the show"  
"Can I pee first?"  
He laughed  
"Of course but hurry!"  
I hurried off to pee before I pissed my pants.  
I also wanted to make sure I looked okay because secretly I wanted to impress Mark.  
The show makes it seem like you are with your partner the whole time during the live show but you barely are. Or at least if you are partnered with the better people like Mark Derek Peta and Witney.  
"I'm back!"  
"Good let's go!"  
We lined back up for the end credits and then we were out. My first live show was over and I couldn't be more relieved but thrilled. It was so much fun and I can't wait for next week.  
We lined up by highest to lowest score in order to get our new dance.  
Mark and I ended up getting the Argentine Tango.  
I was really excited because it is a sexy dance and it has a lot of hold.  
"This is a great dance to have for week two" Mark said  
"That's awesome I'm excited! What's our song?"  
"How Deep is Your Love"  
"I LOVE THAT SONG!!"  
"This is gonna be great!"  
We hugged and I walked back to the dressing room to grab my things. Normally we would all go out for a drink or something but I was exhausted. There was plenty of time for that in the later weeks.  
"Linnea"  
I turned around to see Mark  
"Yes"  
"Do you maybe wanna come get a drink with me?"  
Oh MY God. Was Mark asking me out?!?!  
"I'd love to"  
"Meet you outside in 15?"  
"Sure!"  
Ah I was going on a date with Mark!!!


	6. Chapter 6

I sent Kaeleigh a text letting her know that Mark had just asked me on a date. Or maybe I was just going on a friend date but I was hoping it was a date.  
I was mad I didn't have any cute clothes just some jeans and a T-shirt. That is not a date outfit but it would have to do! I touched up my makeup and hair that the lovely stylists worked on during the show. It looked fabulous. I then grabbed my crap and went to meet Mark outside.  
"Hey there you are"  
"Hey where are we going?"  
"To my favorite place!"  
"Sounds good"  
I was assuming it was a date since he's taking me to his favorite place!  
He opened the car door for me and helped me in before he went over to the drivers seat.  
Such a gentleman.  
The place was only 10 minutes from DWTS.  
"Where are we?"  
"It's called Duel. It's a dueling piano bar and these guys are amazing!"  
"Ah I love piano bars!"  
"Sweet let's go!" he said as he grabbed my hand. 

"What can I get you?"  
"Vodka Lemonade is fine!"  
"Alright but don't get too drunk on me!"  
"I won't!"  
I grabbed us a seat towards the back. They were playing one call away by Charlie Puth and it was really good.  
The song ended and Mark still wasn't back. I was slightly worried, then I saw him out of the corner of my eye.  
"You scared me you took so long!"  
"Sorry I was putting in a song request!"  
"You can do that?"  
"Yeah that's the whole point you give them songs you want to hear instead of them having a routine."  
"That's really cool!"  
We sat and drank and listened to the music but I really wanted to talk to him.  
"So who do you think is our biggest competition?"  
"Well Derek always is but Calvin is looking fierce out there, the guys are killing it this season!"  
"He was really good and maybe slightly sexy but let's not tell Taylor that!"  
"And what am I, chop liver?" he said with a giggle  
"Nah you're just cute" I said laughing  
"Fine I'm sure other people find me sexy anyways" as we both laughed.  
We talked about the contestants and what the rest of the season was like. I told him how nervous I was but he was so supportive it was really nice.  
All of a sudden I heard the piano man say my name.  
"Mark what's going on?"  
"Can I get Linnea and Mark to the front of the stage please?" He said again  
"Just trust me" he said as he held his hand out.  
He walked me over to the center of the stage and the piano man starting playing I Need Your Love.  
"Let's go!" Mark screamed  
And just like that we were somewhat Argentine Tangoing...  
The crowd was cheering us on and I was getting faster. Mark was showing me what to do. I was having a blast.  
I couldn't stop smiling. It was so much fun and he was so fucking sexy and this dance was sexy and we were so close.  
The music stopped and our dancing came to an end as we started to hug.  
The crowd was cheering us on.  
"That was incredible Linnea!"  
"Thank you it was so much fun!"  
We grabbed our stuff and headed for the exit.  
Once in the brisk air Mark rushed over to give me his jacket.  
"Thank you" I said with a smile  
"You're welcome"  
"So do you come and bring all your partners here and surprise them like this?"  
"Honestly, no."  
I gave him the explain please look.  
"All of my partners and I have become great friends. I dated Sabrina for a while and it ended horribly so I decided to not date my partners anymore. I didn't want to complicate things and I didn't want to hurt myself again, but I feel these strong feelings for you. I can't explain it. I wanted to impress you so I took you to my favorite place so we could dance for fun without me yelling at you to get the steps right. I'm sorry this is probably more than you asked for. We can just forget about this"  
Mark started to walk away  
"Mark" I said as I grabbed him and pulled him towards me.  
We looked in each others eyes and I planted one on him.  
"I feel the same way"  
He kissed me again as he brushed his hands through my hair.  
"I've wanted to do that for a while. I'm glad you feel the same way."  
We stared at each other with huge grins for another minute.  
"I should probably get you home it's getting late."  
"That's true."  
He drove me home and I held his hand the whole way.  
We got to my hotel and he pulled over.  
"What time do you want to meet tomorrow?"  
"Um knowing me I won't be up till like 10 so 11?"  
"Sounds perfect" he said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek.  
"Goodnight Linnea, sweat dreams" he said.  
"Goodnight Mark, they will be as long as you are in them" I said as I got out of the car and walked away.  
Holy shit what just happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
My alarm scared the shit out of me. Literally thought I shit my pants.  
Ugh I hate these mornings. I'm too tired why can't I go back to bed?  
With that I saw my phone light up.  
It was a text from Mark that said wake up sleepy head.  
God he was precious but he did not want to interfere with my sleep.  
*you really shouldn't bother me when i sleep. I'm a giant bitch*  
*I don't think that is possible. Get your cute butt out of bed so we can practice our dance and I can hit on you more :p*  
*how about you just come here and cuddle instead?!*  
*dont even tempt me girl.*  
*Fine. but you're buying the coffee today*  
*deal see you in thirty*  
Ugh thirty minutes to get over there, I'm going to look like a zombie. 

I threw my stuff in the refrigerator and I saw Peta  
"Morning Peta!"  
"Morning love! How are you?"  
"I'm great and you!?"  
"I'm better now that I watched the tape. I didn't focus enough on putting the whole piece together or our facial expressions"  
"Well at least now you know!"  
"This is true! I'll see you later I have rehearsal"  
"Same!"

I made me way over to studio B room 4.  
When I walked in Mark was standing holding out coffee for me.  
"Why thank you"  
"You're very welcome. Shall we get started?"  
"I guess so!"

"So the beginning is slower and more sexy like this"  
"Oh I like that!"  
"Do you remember what you did last night during the fast part?"  
"You seriously think I remember?!?!"  
He laughed.  
'It went like this"  
"I did that?!"  
"Yes and it looked great, do you want to try it"  
"Sure."  
"Alright so this dance is all about hold and leg action. Stand straight up. Give me your hands. Arch your back. Perfect. Now take your right foot kick it back then to the right and then behind my leg, like this" as he demonstrates.  
I did just as he showed me.  
"Perfect!"  
"Now kick your foot out of my legs and extend it to the floor so you are in line with the floor"  
"You are really good at this"  
"Why thank you!"

We kept going and learned the first 30 seconds well. Then we did it at normal speed.  
"You ready for normal speed."  
"Yes!"  
We ended perfectly.  
"Now am I sexy?" he said with a smirk.  
"hella sexy" I replied.  
"Well great work. Keep practicing that I have to go meet with Derek I'll be back in thirty.  
"Sounds good!"  
I was practicing myself but of course I also had to do some stuff for the cameras and do some interviews while he was gone. It was fun. 

 

"I'm back did you miss me?"  
"Not really Nick and I had fun filming"  
"Haha real funny. Let's start from the beginning and then learn a few more steps"  
"Okay boss!" I said as I saluted him and he laughed.  
We got to the part where she sings I need your love before the beat drops, and we got really close, looked into each others eyes, kissed, and then backed away and went into the rest of the dance.  
"Is the kiss supposed to be in the dance?" I said  
"No but I couldn't resist" he said as he pulled me close to kiss me again.  
At this point we had no camera men so we started making out.  
He pushed me against the mirror wall and we couldn't keep our hands off each other.  
All of a sudden he pushed me away  
"what?!" I said  
"We can finish this later" he said with a wink.  
We worked on the rest of the dance and got about 3/4 of it down. It was turning out really sexy and really good. I couldn't wait to speed it up and be more sharp.  
"Alrighty well it seems like the time has come for me to go home"  
"I dont want you to" as he rubbed my arms  
"I have to silly so I can work at this again tomorrow"  
"But I wasn't finished making out with you"  
"And you think I was?!"  
"Come over. I know this is fast but just come over...I need your love"  
We both burst out laughing.  
"I'm serious though."  
"Mark I don't just go around doing that though."  
"We don't have to do anything I just want to spend the night with you"  
"Well we need to stop at my place so I can grab some stuff."  
"Deal!"

 

I ran upstairs and changed into some sexy underwear in case you know. And grabbed clothes for tomorrows rehearsal.  
"You all set" he said as I got in the car.  
"Yup!"  
We got into his apartment and he showed me to his room so I could put my bag down.  
"You can put your stuff over here" He said.  
I put my stuff in the corner and then collapsed on his bed because I was so tired.  
He came over and jumped on the bed next to me, grabbed my face and started kissing me.  
He was such a great kisser.  
He started caressing my sides and I started scratching his back.  
He started kissing and nibbling on my neck.  
I was in heaven it felt so good. He felt so good.  
He slid his hands under my shirt and started feeling my breasts as I moaned. I grabbed his penis and damn it was hard and big.  
He took my shirt off.  
"Damn Linnea your body is beautiful."  
I blushed as he went to suck on my nipples. My eyes were rolling in the back of my head I was in pure bliss.  
I pushed him off me undid his belt and ripped his pants off.  
His dick was giant and I was ready.  
I started blowing him. My tongue was licking the head of his penis and he was moaning so hard. I started sucking his penis and he grabbed my head and pushed me further in so I would gag. I was grabbing his balls and playing with them and every now and then licking them.  
All of a sudden he grabs my head pulls it up to his face  
"You are fucking beautiful and you're amazing" he said as he attacked my lips  
He then went down and took my pants off. He proceeded to take my underwear off with his teeth.  
He shoved his fingers up there and I moaned in excitement and joy.  
His fingering skills were on point and I was feeling so orgasmic.  
He was going down on me and I lost it. I lost control and had the most amazing orgasm of my life.  
"AH" I moaned so loudly.  
"You want more?" he said.  
I grabbed his face pulled it close, kissed him and said  
"Fuck me"


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive" I said.  
With that he slipped inside me and rammed me hard.   
We went at it for what seemed like hours.  
He would be on top, then I would and then he would get me from behind.  
I was in heaven.  
We finished and both passed out right away.

 

I woke up to the smell of something good.  
Why the fuck am I naked?!?!  
Where am I?!?!  
OMG I'm in Marks bed.   
I wrapped myself in his satin gray sheets and walked into the kitchen.  
He must of heard me.  
"Good morning beautiful, pancakes?"  
"Why yes, thank you!"

"About last night" Mark started to say  
"Oh no you're fine"  
"No, no. I shouldn't have, I mean I'm glad we did. But I wanted to stay awake and talk with you and just hold you but I fell asleep"  
Wow he actually cares.  
"I would have really liked that. Normally I don't do stuff like this just warning you".  
"No pressure! I would love to go on more dates with you and get to know you more if that's okay."  
"I would love that."

Mark and I had breakfast at his place and talked about what was to come in the day.  
"When we get in today we will take it from the top and then we will go at it full speed. I have some ideas for the rest of it and we will just work out the kinks. Oh and you shoulders that never want to stay up!"  
"Okay I slouch I'm sorry! No one ever stays in hold during the day so my shoulders don't like it!"  
"It's okay we'll get those pesky shoulders figured out"  
"Alright well finish up and we'll leave in 20 sound good?"  
"Yup!"  
I finished breakfast then grabbed my bag from his room and changed while he was in the shower. He was singing and his voice was beautiful.  
"You have an amazing voice. I forgot that you sing as well"  
"Thanks. Yeah I'm working on my first studio album. It's a long process but it'll be worth it. I'll have to show you some of my work some time."  
"Yes please!"

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"OMG this is exhausting"  
"That's good, you're going at it full speed and it looks great!"  
"So now we are at "hold me in your arms again...I need your love""  
"What if I run into your arms and we hug and then I do something like this"  
"Wait try this"  
I ran into his arms, we held in an embrace then he pulled me backwards as I pointed my toes. When the song said I need your love he dipped me while I moved my shoulders.   
"LOVE IT!" he said.  
"That was so much fun!"  
We ended up collaborating which was really cool. I loved that he trusted me and wanted my opinion.   
"Alright I'm off to help Derek and you have some shots to film!"  
"Alright I'll see you later"  
"See ya!"

A few minutes later Nick walked in.  
"You ready to get your shots in?"  
"Yes!"  
I had to do some dancing for him so they could use it in the video package.   
Then he took me into the room where we do interviews.  
"How do you think week 2 is going?"  
"It's going great! I'm having the time of my life. This week Mark really wants my input so it's been really cool to put some of my own moves in the dances."  
"How is Mark as a partner?"  
"He's great, he hasn't gotten too bossy yet! *laugh* He is very focused and determined. He makes sure I get each step right before we move on. We work really well together and just laugh so much."  
"What does Mark do that bothers you?"  
"He farts all the time! We will be in hold and have like a serious face on and then he'll just let one rip and he thinks its funny every time!"  
"Alright that's good for now, I'll let you know if I need more from you!"  
"Thanks!"

I decided to go to the break room to get some food.  
"Peta hey!"  
"Hey girl. I saw Mark drove you to work today that was nice of him."  
"Yeah he's a gentleman"  
"Yes he is. He's very cute too."  
"Um more like sexy"  
"Nah I think Maks is more sexy" she said with a laugh.  
We talked about our dances and I asked her for some advice on the dances. We went over to one of the studios and she showed me how to properly do my moves, or where to place my feet etc.   
"Peta you are the best"  
"Aw thank you!"  
"But really like I just feel like we were supposed to be friends so long ago!"  
"Right?! It's so easy to talk to you and just goof around with. You have to come hang out with Sharna and I you'll have a ball!"  
"Okay let me know when I might be busy."  
"Busy? With what you are doing DWTS in a town where you don't know anyone"  
As soon as she said that I blushed.  
"Linnea, what aren't you telling me?!?!"  
"I may have a date..."  
Peta's eyes widened.  
"OH MY GOSH. YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MARK! HE DROVE YOU TO WORK BECAUSE YOU SLEPT OVER!!!"  
"SH!! no one knows."  
"Oh my god you two are so cute. I need to talk to him tell him not to break your heart. Not that he would hes like a brother to me and I know hes a sweetheart but ah! I already ship this couple"  
"Really Peta you're using the term ship!"  
"Sorry I got really excited."  
"You're crazy"  
"I know!"

Mark and I practiced for a few more hours and then I went home and hit the hay pretty early. Tomorrow was our dress rehearsal day and the next day we stayed all day because well it was show day! I had to be on point the next few days and make sure we got everything down right so our date would have to wait sadly.


	8. Chapter 8

It was all of sudden Monday. I had to get ready for camera blocking and our last practices before tonight for the live show. I really did not want to get out of bed. I was so tired but I knew this was going to be a great dance. Plus I really wanted to see Mark of course! So I scrambled out of bed and got ready for the big night!

"Hey partner"  
I heard behind me as I was practicing my moves in the studio.  
"Hey!" I screamed back as I rushed over to give him a hug.  
"Well someone is excited this morning"  
"Because I'm excited about the dance!"  
"Me too. We did a really good job"  
"I agree"  
"So we have an hour to practice in the studio and then you have to go do some more camera shots and then I'll meet you in the ballroom for our camera blocking"  
"Perfect let's get started"

"Linnea that's great! Even better than last night!"  
"Yes!"  
We finished our practice and I headed over to Josh for some camera shots he needed while Mark went to probably help Derek.

We finally finished our first camera blocking and moved on to get show ready.  
My favorite part because they dress me up in gorgeous costumes and my hair and makeup is always on point. I love the hair and makeup team.  
Now I was ready for camera blocking two.  
Two was just in case something happened during the live show so they have something to judge. This we pre recorded of course but you have to be on your A game just in case something happens you never know.  
We busted it out and it felt so good. I was feeling so ready for tonight. 

"Alright everyone head down to the center of the stage" I heard Tom say.  
We were about to get our assignments.  
"Alright first up tonight are Linnea and Mark!"  
I gave Mark a look.  
"Is that good?"  
"If you do as good as you just did then yes, very"  
"Awesome let's get ready!"

It was show time and I started getting nervous.  
"Good evening and welcome to Dancing with the Stars" I heard Erin say.  
"Tonight is week 2 of our competition and we are ready to see who is learning how to dance"  
"Let's get right to it Tom!"

"Are you okay?" Mark said.  
"Yes just nervous."  
"Don't be, it's just a dance and you are doing an incredible job!"  
"Thanks" I said as I kissed him on the cheek  
We heard our mark and ran out on stage.

"First up tonight are Linnea and Mark doing an Argentine Tango. Let's see how they trained for week 2 of the competition."

"Here we go!"  
"Ah!"  
The video package felt like it was only 10 seconds all of a sudden Mark was counting down and we were in place.  
"I need your love, I need your time, when everythings wrong, you make it right"  
We were dancing and I was so happy so over joyed.  
"Keep it up babe" he said as we hit the chorus.  
I straigthened my shoulders and kept going  
"Keep your frame, you're doing great" he said  
I was so happy and almost too focused that I slipped a little.  
"Don't worry babe get back in it!"  
I picked up right where I left off with a smile on my face  
All of a sudden the song was over and we were hugging.  
"Babe I'm so sorry. I fucked up" I said in his ear.  
"Don't worry it was one slip up, you were amazing!"

We walked over to stand with Tom.  
"Great job Linnea" Tom whispered.

"Alright Len"  
"Well. That was a true Argentine Tango. There was plenty of content, the leg action was there, the intensity was there, the speed, everything. You had a slip in the middle "BOOOO" the crowd went.  
"What she did?! Anyways Well done Linnea and great choreography Mark."  
"Thank you!" I said.

"Linnea my darling I think I need your love! And I need it BAD! That Argentine Tango was so pricise so on point that it was perfection. The content Mark put in there was very intense and you made it look seamless. You did slip up but you kept on going but great job keep it up hot mama!"

"Alright Carrie Ann?"

"What a way to start the night!" she shouted.  
Mark squeezed me tighter to show me his excitement and approval.  
"Linnea the way you moved on that floor you almost looked like a pro and it's only week 2! Mark is really pushing you because you have that potential so keep doing what you're doing and you'll make it to the finale."

"And Julianne!"

"I agree with Carrie Ann. I had so much fun watching that. It was so intense I felt like I was watching a love story unfold. The story was beautiful the dance was beautiful I mean hell you're beautiful! Sorry Mark!"  
"What about me?" Tom chimed in

"Well of course you are too but Linnea is on fire! Oh Linnea nice recovery from your slip I really admire you for that. Most would let that get to them especially in week 2, so great job!"

"Alright you two head on up to the sky box to Erin to get your scores!"

"We did it!"  
"They loved it. Great job"  
"Thanks Mark. You really helped and the dance was great" 

We made it to the top of the stairs and made our way over to Erin while everyone was high fiving us.

"Ms. Linnea get your cute butt over here."  
"Earlier in rehersals you were kicking butt, then you have this slip up, how did you handle that?"

"Well I just listened to Mark he said to keep going. It's just a dance you can't let one thing throw you off you know? And I was loving it I was having so much fun in reherasal and I just wanted to finish the dance"  
"Well great job it looked amazing and so do you by the way, shout out to the hair and make up team killing it!"  
"Right I wish I could take them home with me!"  
"We all do Linnea. Alright let's get some scores"

"Carrie Ann Inaba"  
"8"

"Julianne Hough"  
"8"

"Len Goodman"  
"8"

"Bruno Tonioli"  
"8"

"32 out of 40!"  
"Woo!" I screamed.  
"Mark what do you think?"  
"I think this girl is amazing. I pushed her really hard this week and it shows and I'm so happy the dance turned out the way it did."  
"And back to you Tom!"

Mark and I ran off stage to talk and they always like to make sure you have no wadrobe malfunctions or wonky things going on with your hair and makeup after a dance.  
When we "passed" our inspections we went over to our spot behind the curtains.  
I ran and gave him a hug and he picked me up.  
"8's babe that's amazing week 2!"  
"It's all because of you!"  
"No it's not. You just danced that. That was all you. I made the moves up but you made them what they were"  
I leaned in and kissed him.  
"Thank you"  
"No thank you" he said as he kissed me back. And then we slowly started making out until we realized we were still live.  
"Mark" we heard  
"Yeah what's up Val?"  
"Derek needs you"  
"When doesn't he?"  
"True" Val said as we all laughed.

"So you and Mark?" Val said as he gave me a playful punch.  
"Don't act like this has never happened!"  
"Honestly he always said he wasn't going to get involved with partners anymore"  
"Since Sabrina?"  
"Yes."  
"He told me. Am I going to get hurt?"  
"No no! She hurt him she left. He was heart broken that's why he said he wouldn't go through that again, so you must be special."  
I blushed.  
"Well you are I can tell, especially with those dance moves!"  
"Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. It would be really cool if we were partners for the switch up week."  
"That would be fun!"  
"It would. Anyways we should go up to the sky box for Witney and Calvin"  
"Alrighty!"

Val and I watched from the sky box the next three dancers and talked. He was a sweet guy and he was really rooting for us but he also didn't want Mark to get hurt. I told him I wouldn't do that and I think he believed me.  
"I have to go it's Jen and I's turn in 15!"  
"Good luck Val!"  
"Thank you!"

I kind of stayed in the sky box the whole night it was fun up there to watch from there and talk to the other couples. I had a blast.  
All of a sudden Derek and Ariana were dancing and I knew I had to find Mark because they were the last dancers of the night.  
I found Mark and we made our way back stage so we could take our places once they were scored for elimination.  
"You think we are in jeporady?"  
"Doubt it, you're amazing"  
I blushed again.  
We all took our marks. 

"And now the moment we all hate" Erin said.  
"We will now announce the couples who are in jeporady"  
"Amy and Tony"  
"Dylan and Allison"  
"Emma and Bo"

"The rest of you are safe" Erin said.  
Mark and I hugged.  
"You're incredible, celebratory drinks on me tonight"  
"Sounds perfect"

"And the couple going home tonight on week 2 of season 19 is..................................."  
"Emma and Bo" Tom said.  
Emma and Bo took a bow center stage and talked for a little bit. 

"Alrighty before we go please take a look at our leader board"  
"Tied for the top we have Linnea and Mark and Witney and Calvin with 32 out of 40" Erin said.  
"And at the bottom we have Amy and Tony with a 26"  
"Make sure to get your votes in! Your favorite couples need it in order to survive next week's elimination." Tom said.  
"Have a great night and we will see you back in the ballroom next week".  
The scores were as follows:  
Linnea and Mark 32  
Calvin and Witney 32  
Keo and Naya 31  
Derek and Ariana 31  
Peta and Jesse 30  
Artem and Bridgit 30  
Matthew and Sharna 29  
Jennifer and Val 29  
Shawn and Cheryl 28  
Dylan and Allison 27  
Amy and Tony 26

I couldn't believe we were at the top of the leader board. I had an amazing night and an amazing dance with an amazing partner. Dancing with the stars was becoming a new family to me and I loved it. I was having the time of my life.  
Now I get to have an even better night since I'm going out with Mark. He's so dreamy.  
"Linnea, you ready?" I heard Mark say from behind me.  
"Be right there!"  
Oh was I ready to spend some more time with Mark.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark insisted he drive me to the bar, which I thought was sweet.  
"After you" Mark said as he held the door open for me.  
"Thank you"  
We got into the bar and I saw Calvin Harris and Taylor Swift  
"OMG IT'S TAYLOR SWIFT" I screamed to Mark.  
"Holy shit, she's gorgeous!"  
I hit him on the arm.  
"Not as gorgeous as you of course."  
"Nice save" I said as I headed over to Taylor. She is my idol and I was like I have to go meet her even if I look crazy.  
"Hey Linnea!" Calvin said.  
"Hey Calvin" I said as I gave him a hug.  
"Great job tonight, you're really good!"  
"Why thank you, so are you!"  
"Oh, this is Taylor by the way"  
"Taylor it is so nice to meet you" I said as I extended my hand for a hand shake  
"Oh get in here I'm a hugger!" she said  
I gave her a hug and I was in heaven.  
"It's nice to meet you too! Calvin says that DWTS is amazing and you are all amazing. I'm so glad he is doing this!"  
"It's truly amazing. We have already become a family I love it."  
We talked a little more before we left them be.  
"Thanks so much for talking to me, you are such an inspiration Taylor. I love your music so much."  
"Well thank you! You're amazing yourself, don't think I haven't seen the songs you write. Maybe we could work together one day."  
I think I got hit by a car, died, went to heaven, came back down, had a heart attack and died again when she said that.  
"That would be amazing! Have a great night!"  
"You too!"

"Major girl crush right now" I said to Mark as we walked over to a table.  
"I can tell!" He said laughing.  
"So what would you like, it's on me"  
"Hmm, I'm feeling a margarita"  
"Feisty" he said and we both laughed.  
He got the drinks and brought them over to us.  
"Thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
"So can I ask you something?"  
"Of course you can Linnea"  
"What is this, what are we, like what are we doing, what do you want?" I managed to babble out.  
"Well, I know that I like you, I want to go on dates with you. What do you want?"  
"I would love to go out with you too"  
"Well that's why I brought you out tonight. I know its to a bar but I thought it would just help break the ice and make it less stressful"  
"So we are on a date?"  
"If that's what you want to call it, like if you are okay with that"  
"I very much am okay with that" I said as I leaned in and kissed him.  
"Before I get drunk or seduced by you I wanted to tell you our assignment for next week"  
"You think you're gonna get lucky tonight, that's funny" I said playfully  
"We have the Paso Doble, however it is idol week so you get to choose the song"  
"Ah that's amazing!"  
"Do you have a song in mind?"  
"Call me when you're sober, Evanescence"  
"Well that was quick!"  
"Amy Lee is the reason I started writing. I was obsessed with her music, her lyrics, her voice. That song is a perfect Paso song too!"  
"Yes it is! I love it! We can have a lot of fun with that song"  
"I agree!"  
We talked a little longer, flirted a lot, and just had a lot of fun.  
"Do you want to get out of here?"  
"Yes please!"  
"Do you want me to drop you off?"  
"Do you mind if I come over for a little bit?" I said shyly.  
"I would love that" he said.  
We got to his door and he struggled to find his keys it was really cute.  
He finally opened the door and let me in first.  
He turned around to shut the door and as soon as he did I grabbed him and started kissing him.  
He threw his keys on the counter and started pushing me towards the couch while we were making out.  
He pushed me down on the couch and started pulling at my hair, biting and kissing on my neck.  
"Are you sure?" he said with concern  
"I know you said this wasn't your style"  
"I want you, all of you, right now"  
He smiled and picked me up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to my bedroom, where I can fuck you properly"  
I blushed.  
He threw me on his bed then took his white T shirt off.  
His abs were friggin amazing.  
He got on top of me and pulled my shirt off.  
He started kissing my neck, then made his way down to my breasts, then to my belly button, then he got to my pants.  
He took my pants off leaving me in my lace bra and thong.  
"Damn you are so sexy" he said  
"So are you, now take your pants off" I demanded.  
He did and we started making out while I played with his dick.  
He was so hard and I wanted it so bad.  
He started fingering me.  
"What do you want huh? you want more?" He said  
"Yes please" I said as he shoved another finger up there.  
"Ahhhh" I moaned so loudly  
"You're so wet" he said as he went down and took my thong off with his teeth.  
I was losing it.  
He started going down on me. His tongue was so perfect. I was pretty sure I would have gotten off just by him eating me out but I pushed him off me.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I need your dick, inside me, right now"  
"You want it that bad huh?"  
"YES!" I screamed as he shoved his hard cock into my pussy.  
We started fucking. He had my hands held down with his as he was on top of me thrusting. He grabbed one hand and started to lightly choke me.  
I moaned in bliss.  
He started going harder and faster.  
I pushed him off so I could get on top and ride his cock.  
I was on top riding him so hard.  
"Damn you're good on top" he said.  
I blushed and kept going.  
We ended up getting off while I was on top, so I would say I'm good on top!  
"Well" he said  
"Well?"  
"You're amazing and I can't believe I get to go on dates with you and have sex with you" he said as he brushed the hair out of my face.  
"I really like you" I said as I kissed him.  
"I really like you"  
We cuddled up and I feel asleep in his arms.  
I must have been so tired because I didn't feel him get out of bed.  
I woke up to him saying my name.  
I opened my eyes to see he had made me breakfast and brought it to bed.  
"Seriously?"  
"You don't like eggs?"  
"No. I do. Just wow. It's a nice gesture I've never had"  
"You're not just some girl I'm gonna sleep with. I want to get to know you and I would like to think I'm a gentleman."  
"I would say so, so far. Thank you"  
"You're welcome"  
We ate breakfast in bed and watched some Tosh.O. We decided we could go in to the studio later than we usually do.  
We deserved some resting time!  
We eventually made our way over to the studio and told the producers we wanted Call Me When You're Sober and they agreed!  
We then made our way over to studio 5b so we could start stretching and coming up with a game plan.  
"This dance is all about aggression. You are fierce but I am winning you over. However in the song you are winning me over so we should play that. You are the bull in this Paso"  
" I don't know if I can do that"  
"I know you can, you're great. I have faith in you"  
"Thanks Mark"  
He went on to show me some traditional Paso moves that I then had to copy.  
"Good you're getting it"  
After a few hours we went over to costuming because we had our ideas panned out and we wanted to talk to them as well as the design and production team. Mark likes to make productions but I love them.  
"Alright keep working on your moves. Derek needs me as usual" Mark said as he kissed me.  
"I'll see you in an hour or so"  
"I'll be waiting" I said in a sexy voice.  
"Get out of here I can't concentrate" he replied.  
I decided instead of working on my moves to call Kaeleigh and update her on my situation with Mark because who else was I going to tell?!  
She was so excited for me, she kinda thought I was a slut but she understood. She was rooting for us.  
I tried working on my moves in front of the mirror but it was just still so weird.  
I decided to go take a break and find some friends to talk to because I was bored.  
I was walking down the hall when I saw Val heading out of the break room  
"Val!" I screamed as he turned around  
"Hey Linnea" he said back.  
"You busy right now?"  
"Nah I got some time, what's up?  
"Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
"Sure!"


	10. Chapter 10

"I wanted to talk to you because I know I can trust you" I said to Val  
"Well thank you! What's up?"  
"So you know a little bit about Mark and I"  
"Correct"  
"So I really like him, like a lot. I want to date him and I want him to take me seriously"  
"What's the problem then?"  
"I keep having sex with him because he is so fucking sexy like I can't keep my hands off of him. Does it make me look like a slut?"  
"Well do you guys just have sex or do you actually open up to each other?"  
"No no! He takes me on dates and we talk and open up and we have sex and this morning he brought me home made breakfast in bed"  
"Wait he made you breakfast in bed?"  
"Yeah it was so friggin cute"  
"He hasn't done that for anyone except for Sabrina. Linnea he really likes you. Normally he wouldn't have sex so quickly either but he really likes you and he probably can't keep his hands off you I mean you are really hot!"  
"First of all wow. That makes me happy knowing that. Second why thank you I try my hardest to look my hottest" I said as I laughed.  
He laughed too.  
We just went on a stroll and talked about life and DWTS and all that jazz. He was a really good listener.  
All of a sudden my phone went off.  
"Shit it's Mark I'm supposed to be back in the studio rehearsing"  
"That's alright I need to go talk to costuming anyways!"  
"Alrighty thanks so much!" I said as I gave him a hug  
"Anytime Linnea"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Hey sorry I was on a pow wow with Val"  
"That's okay I just got some great ideas from Derek that I wanted to show you!"  
We worked for another 2 hours but it was getting really good. Derek had some really good input that made the dance really cool.  
I told Mark I had to sleep at my own place tonight so I could get some rest and clothes. He was a little sad but he understood. His little puppy dog face was really cute.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow for our dress rehearsal?"  
"Yes 10 AM!"  
"Alrighty" I said as I went over to hug him  
He pulled me in for a very long passionate kiss.  
"Why do you have to be such a good kisser leaving me wanting more"  
"Sorry not sorry" he said with a smirk.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Next up we have Linnea and Mark doing a Paso Doble on idol week" Erin said.  
They started playing the video package.  
"You have a Paso this week so who did you chose to dance to for idol week?"  
"I chose Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. I have listened to them since they first started. I think her voice is pure and godly and her lyrics are just magical"  
"Did she influence your writing?"  
"Oh absolutely! She's the reason I started writing"  
After that the rest of the package was of me and Mark practicing and in this one you could definitely see that we flirt.  
"You can totally tell we want to jump each other bones', everyone is going to start to know" I whispered to him  
"I don't care who knows. I like you!"  
I tried to respond but we had to get in our places.  
I was dressed in a black dress with a dark red robe, we tried to make it look like the one in her music video.  
Mark was in all black but it was a disheveled look because he was playing the always drunk guy who just wants sex.  
"3,2,1"  
"Don't cry to me, if you loved me"  
We started our Paso.  
The set was incredible. We started off eating at a table across from each other until I throw a bottle at him because he's about to pass out.  
He gets up and pushes the chair across the stage as he walks over to me.  
I get out of my chair and show him that I want him to back up, then we went into our traditional Paso. All the lights were dark red and black. It must have looked amazing!  
All of a sudden our 90 second dance was over!  
The crowd was going wild, we nailed it!  
"Great job babe" He said as he gave me a hug  
"Thank you that was so much fun!"  
"Well I think the crowd speaks for us all" Tom said.  
The crowd went crazier.  
"Let's see if Bruno agrees" he said  
Bruno got up out of his chair  
"Linnea I will call you when I am sober for sure! You were like a ravishing tornado that couldn't be stopped! The content Mark put in there was so precise so hard, but you hit every single move effortlessly. The Paso is your dance my darling!"  
"Carrie Ann?!"  
"Linnea what the crap just happened?!?! Tonight I didn't watch Mark the pro and Winnie the star I watched two pros dance side by side in the most intense Paso I have ever seen. It was the most beautiful and by far my favorite Paso I have seen on this show!!"  
I was about to burst into tears of happiness.  
"Linnea, where the hell did you pull all that anger from?! You are such a sweet innocent girl and you come out with this fire in your eyes and it was incredible. Mark really pushed you on this dance and you pushed right back. I loved everything about it. I felt like I was back in the music video."  
"Alright and Len"  
"Well you know I don't like all that production and pish posh I like just the dance. However I liked the scene I thought it fit very well with the song and helped set the tone for the Paso you were about to perform. I really enjoyed it. It had attack, purpose, anger, and anguish and I just loved it all around!"  
"Head on up to Erin in the sky box for what I'm sure will be some good scores!" Tom said  
We ran up to Erin still out of breath  
"Linnea where did that come from?!"  
"I don't even know, I'm not even an angry person!"  
"No you're not you are the sweetest little thing but you had so much attack on that dance floor!"  
"I think that dance and the emotion I portrayed in it just shows you how powerful Amy Lee is and why I chose her song for the dance."  
"Well said girl friend let's get some scores."  
"Carrie Ann Inaba"  
"10!"  
"WHAT!!" I shouted at Mark  
"Julianne Hough"  
"10! baby"  
"Len Goodman"  
"From Len the 10!!!!"  
"Bruno Tonioli"  
"10!"  
"The first perfect score of the season!" Erin shouted  
"ahhh! I screamed into the microphone as I gave Mark a hug.  
"They have gotten a perfect score from the judges but they still need your votes to survive next weeks elimination" Erin said  
"Thank you guys so much! and please vote!" I said  
With that Mark and I ran off to go make out.  
"Babe that was so good!"  
"It was so much fun I loved it. You taught me well!"  
"You also have so much passion to learn which helps and babe we got the first perfect score!!"  
"I know what the fuck is happening!?!?!"  
"Everything is falling into place!" he said as he went in to kiss me again. 

Everyone else went and we were then called on stage for elimination. We were safe thank god. However after elimination they told us next week would be a double elimination. That shit was scary!  
"We have to be on top of our game next week, we need to stand out more and more each week"  
"Agreed I said  
"I don't want to go home"  
"I don't want you to go home either. I'm having a blast with you and I feel something special with you"  
"I do too."  
"By the way next week we have the argentine tango to "hands to myself"  
"Well if that isn't the most perfect song!"  
"I know" he said laughing as he squeezed me tighter because we were still on air.  
After the show I ran to find Peta because I didn't get much time to see her that night.  
"Hey girl!" she said as she gave me a hug.  
"I am so proud of you, I can't believe you got a perfect score you are amazing"  
"Thanks Peta! I'm having a blast!"  
"I know you are plus you're with Mark so how are you not having fun" she said with a wink.  
"You're nuts! i love being around him. Every moment of the day I am thinking about him whether I'm with him or not. I just can't explain it."  
"It's called love. That's how I feel about Maks"  
"LOVE?! We just starting dating its only been like over a month"  
"Love happens when it wants to happen. There's no controlling it"  
"Damn we getting philosophical?" I said with a laugh  
"ha, I mean it though!"  
"Yeah I know what you mean"  
"Hey get your mind off that boy and come hang out with me instead"  
"Girls night?!"  
"Yeah we can go get a drink and have a sleepover"  
"DEAL!"  
I ran over to Mark and pushed Derek out of the way.  
"Sorry Derek you can't have him all the time" I said as I went in to kiss Mark.  
It was a longer kiss than I expected.  
"What's up babe?"  
"i'm gonna go have a girls night with Peta so when do you want me--"  
"All the time" he cut me off and kissed me again.  
"I was trying to say when do you want me at the studio tomorrow"  
"You guys are very cute and also very disgusting" Derek said  
"Can you be in at 10?"  
"Will do I'll see you then!"  
"Bye babe"  
"Bye!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delayed and SUPER LONG updates. I am finally in a good place (and of course I have been watching DWTS) so I have become more inspired. I promise to write more frequently I literally have the whole story planned out I just have to write it! Thanks guys you're the best <3

"So what do you think about Amy and Tony getting eliminated?" I asked Peta as I shoved Ben and Jerry's ice cream down my throat.   
"I think it was exactly who was meant to go you know? They had the lowest scores and they are both great people but maybe not meant for the competition that's all"  
"Agreed. So how is Jesse? He seems good from what I've seen but I can tell he's holding back!"  
"THANK YOU! I tell him that all the time. Maybe he will listen if he hears it from someone else. I have to find a way to get him out of his shell that's all. It's only week 3 now and he is still trying to open up"  
"Mark and I didn't have that problem" I said laughing.  
"We know" I heard someone say as the door slammed shut. I then saw Sharna turn the corner.  
"Sharna!" I said as I got up to give her a hug.  
"Hey babes"  
"I thought you were going to be working tonight" Peta said.  
"I was but Matthew had a work problem so he left early so GIRLS NIGHT!"  
We all screamed and I got up to refill our wine glasses and get Sharna one.   
I came back and sat down on the couch next to Peta.   
"So Linnea you have some, excuse me , a lot of talking to do!" Sharna said.   
"You guys are the worst, what do you want to know, every single detail?!"  
"EW no. WE don't need to know the sex part. Mark is like my brother" Peta said disgusted.  
"How do you know we have even had sex?!?!" I said appalled.  
"Have you seen you two together?! You can't keep your hands off each other!" Sharna said laughing.   
"We have this weird connection. When we met I felt like I had met him before. I felt completely safe with him and like I could open up completely. I already trusted him and that's hard for me. We just both came into this with a good head and we trusted each other off the bat. We wanted to have fun but we are both competitive and we just clicked. So we started hanging out and you know like Netflix and chilling but we also have these amazing deep conversations and then he'll like fucking make breakfast in bed for me and I am like what is happening right now this is a fairytale."  
"HE MADE BREAKFAST IN BED?!" Peta exclaimed as she looked over at Sharna.   
"Yes? Why?"  
"The last one he did that with was Sabrina"  
"I know Val told me."  
"You talked to Val before us?!" Sharna said.  
"You guys were busy! Val was available and he's like my big brother.  
"Whatever, doesn't matter" Peta exclaimed, "He really likes you!!"  
"You really think so?"  
"For sure"   
"I just don't know what we are. We have talked about being on a date but I guess he has never officially asked and I just feel like we just keep having sex because we are sexually attracted to each other but I don't want that to ruin anything we have you know?"  
"Girl he likes you, I see it in his eyes, the way his moves his body around you, the way he choreographs the dances, everything he does is to be closer to you. He hasn't been this close with anyone in a while. I don't think you're going to fuck anything up, unless you like fuck someone else you know" Sharna said and she held on to my leg.   
"I want to cry"  
"What no don't cry!" Peta said.  
"No happy tears. I haven't had this before."  
"You haven't had a boyfriend before or have you just dated douchebags?" Sharna said laughing.  
"I've had a good before or two but my last boyfriend was um difficult" I said as I started choking up.  
"What's wrong babe?" Peta said.  
"No one knows this so please don't tell Mark. I'll tell him when I'm ready".  
"Sure anything hun".  
"My last boyfriend, Chris, he was a heroine addict. He died almost a year ago of an overdose. I haven't dated since". I started crying.  
"OMG YOU POOR THING!" Peta said as she gave me a hug that Sharna joined in to.  
"Hey. He is looking down on you and he is so proud of you. I've had people very close to me struggle with addiction so I know what it's like babe, but don't think he didn't love you any less just because he picked up that bottle or used that needle" Sharna said encouragingly.  
"I know. I know, it was just a really hard relationship so to have a relationship feel normal and easy again it's so refreshing and I don't want to lose that"  
With that we just talked about regular girl stuff and how the hell they get their bodies to be so goddamn perfect! We talked for hours and ended up passing out on the couch. Peta's alarm went off at 9 o'clock.  
"Shit it's 9 already" Peta said begrudgingly.  
"Ugh I don't want to dance today" I said half asleep.  
"Get up you pathetic ladies, we are on Dancing with the Stars, you gals got this!" Sharna said all excited.  
"What the fuck did you drink this morning Sharna?" I said.  
"I don't know I'm just ready to get in the studio. I live for this and I live for you guys"  
"Aw you're so sweet love"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I'm unwillingly here" I screamed into the studio I walked in and set my bag down.  
"Finally!" Mark said as he came out from behind the door and attacked me with a hug and kiss.   
"Well good morning to you too!" I said as I kissed him back.  
"I missed you, how was your girls night?"  
"It was MUCH needed. Peta and Sharna are great friends it was so much fun, and maybe I missed you too" I said with a sly smile.   
"Well good because without you by my side all I could think about was having you by my side, so I came up with some dance moves for this week. Are you ready?"  
"Psh of course I am. I am so excited for this song!"  
“So I watched the music video and I kind of wanted to mimic it. Since we have such amazing sexual chemistry I wanted to use that to our adventure because that is what the tango is about”  
“We just did the argentine tango the other day I wonder why we are doing the regular tango”  
“The judges probably saw something amazing in you and wanted to see how you would do with the tango but it looks similar but is very different”  
“Okay so what is our plan”  
“So I am going to have you start off on a bed full of satin sheets”  
“Sounds like a dream come true” I said caressing him  
“Don’t even get me started”  
“Sorry” I said in a teasing voice.   
“So obviously we are going to play to the lyrics can’t keep my hands to myself. Then I thought we could do the traditional tango on the dance floor because we know how much Len loves content. And then get ready for it”  
“Ready for what?”  
“The end”  
“Oh lord what are you having me do this week”  
“We are going to tango in the shower”  
My jaw just dropped.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You heard me right, we are going to tango under this giant shower head and make it super sexy”  
“Any dance you are in, is sexy”  
“I think it’s the other way around hun” he said as he kissed me.   
“So let’s do this!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
All of a sudden it was Sunday and we were in dress rehearsal and we were camera blocking and it was nuts. Like where had the time gone?! Mark and I had finally gone on a real date and it was amazing. He was such a gentleman and we basically started finally dating and I couldn’t be happier. I also love how our dance turned out it was fantastic. Although I didn’t like getting soaked every single time because that water was fucking cold! Derek came over to tell us that he loved our concept and that he was excited to see it play out. Peta and Sharna were giggling in the corner. They said it is as close to them seeing us have sex as they will ever get. They were ridiculous but I loved them. Jesse had actually come over to tell me he loved the dance and wished he could be that sexy. I told him he has Peta as a partner and to use that and he laughed and said he would. All in all it was going great. I had started hanging out with the stars more and started making more of a connection and I loved it. We were all good to go home and Mark wanted me to stay over so of course I obliged. We sat up talking about silly stuff all night and just binge watching Forensic Files. I was in heaven and knowing I was about to do the best dance that Mark has created for me so far I was just ecstatic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has a possibly sensitive topic to people. I know it is to me.

“Are you ready” Mark whispered in my ear as we were standing back-stage getting ready to perform our number.  
“100%” I said gleaming.  
The stage managers told us it was our turn to head out onto the dance floor from the red room. We got ready as we heard Tom say “Let’s look at how Linnea and Mark trained this week for a sexy tango”  
We got on our marks as we watched the video package.  
They showed the part of my face when Mark said we were going to be tangoing in the shower and I was laughing because I looked ridiculous. This video package was hysterical because we were trying to be sexy but Mark kept farting and cracking up like all men do and I was getting so annoyed because they smelled so bad. I looked over at him laughing and he smiled and blew me an air kiss. All of a sudden the video package was over and I was laying on these very comfortable satin sheets looking all sexy and I heard Selena say “Can’t keep my hands to myself” and we were off. 

 

(of course this is what I am talking about https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xrzGnKdlz94 I mean Linnea and Mark definitely have that chemistry)

 

At the end of the shower scene when I dip and Mark leans over me we shared a passionate kiss that was not planned. We got up and pretended like it was planned so we didn’t have to disclose our relationship status right there and then. We started walking over to Tom and the audience was freaking out and the judges were in awe. I was so excited.  
“Well I think that was pretty damn sexy but I’m not a judge. Let’s start with Julianne”  
“Well. um…..” she says as she fans herself and falls to the back of her seat.  
“I MEAN WHAT?!?!?! That was by far the sexiest tango I have ever seen on this show! You two have the most amazing chemistry and Linnea you are so good at playing all these different parts and goddamn girl you are sexy. I can’t even talk like I’m blown away”  
“You don’t have to keep your hands to yourself around me darling” Bruno said.  
“The amount of sex appeal, content, and chemistry in that routine was to die for. Mark is really pushing you and you are pushing back. I want to see what happens backstage between you two because that chemistry my god you two are HOT HOT HOT”  
“WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Carrie Ann started off with.  
“I am with Julianne I am speechless. Like that was on freaking fire. That water wouldn’t have even been able to put out the fire between you two! I mean damn. Linnea you are keeping right up with Mark and working your butt off and I commend you for that. I think you two as a team is a dream team and I look forward to your dances every week”.  
At this point I think I was pretty much blushing since everyone was calling us hot and Bruno pretty much called us out but I was just so happy.  
“And last but not least Len!”  
“Well I think the concept was there and I think it was a little too sexy for me”  
BOOOOO the audience chimed in.  
“What I don’t need to see all that I want to see a dance! Anyways, I think the tango you did have in there was perfection and your concept was amazing again just too sexy for me but job well done, you are the one to look out for Linnea” .  
“Thank you guys so much!” I said  
“Head on up to the sky box to see Erin and we will get some scores that are sure to conjure up some smiles”  
Mark and I were running up to the sky box and he told me that I did amazing and he was so proud. I told him I was just pretending it was him and myself alone. “Well that will be later” he said with a sly smile.  
“Get on over here you sexy little devil” Erin said to me.  
“Can you just take me through what went through your head this week. Especially when Mark said you were going to be dancing in the shower?!”  
“Well I love this song so I was really excited at first and I was excited to show the super sexy side of Linnea and then he’s all like by the way we’re going to dance in the shower and I’m all um what how about we don’t because that’s cold. But when we started practicing and watching it back I could tell it was something truly amazing. He’s an amazing coach and his choreography is killer. I am so thankful for him”.  
“That kiss at the end, that was hot hot hot. Was that something planned for the routine or is there something else going on?” Erin asked.  
“True artists don’t reveal their intent” I said with complete confidence.  
“Well alrighty then let’s get some scores!”  
“Carrie Ann Inaba”  
“10”  
“WHAT!!” I screamed as I hugged Mark.  
“Len Goodman”  
“9”  
“Julianne Hough”  
“10” she said as she fanned herself  
“Bruno Tonioli”  
“10 baby!”  
“A 39 out of 40 the highest score this season so far. How do you feel!?”  
“I am so thrilled. I think Linnea is absolutely incredible. She takes constructive criticism so well and tries so hard. She is in it to win it and is always down to work harder. I am so glad and so proud to have her as my partner and I look forward to more dances like this” Mark said and I couldn’t help but blush.  
“Back to you Tom”.  
“Next up we have Sharna and Matthew dancing a Rumba this week. Let’s see how they worked together this week”.  
Mark and I made our way backstage where he picked me up and twirled me around.  
“That was incredible” he said.  
“That was so much fun, so liberating, I loved it!”  
“Me too!”  
“So that kiss” I said.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t resist you are just so sexy and I don’t care who knows I want everyone to know you’re mine.  
“Wait what?”  
“That’s right. You’re mine. I mean as long as that’s okay with you” he said.  
“FINALLY” I said as I grabbed his face and brought him in for a kiss.  
“Of course I want to be with you”.  
“Hey love birds, we need you on stage for elimination” Phil said.  
“Let’s go”  
We were all lined up on stage and you can just feel the tension.  
“Now it is time for the part no one likes. Elimination” Tom said.  
“And sadly it is a double elimination tonight” Erin said.  
The lights dropped.  
“Will the following couples step forward: Calvin and Witney, Derek and Ariana, Artem and Bridgit, and Matthew and Sharna”  
The couples stepped foward.  
“You guys are all safe.”  
All the couples hugged and the lights on them went off.  
“Dylan and Allison, you are part of the bottom three” Erin said.  
“Keo and Naya. You’re safe” Tom said  
“Joining them Linnea and Mark and Peta and Jesse”  
“YES” I whispered in Mark’s ear.  
“Joining Dylan and Allison, Shawn and Cheryl as well as Jennifer and Val”  
“The first couple going home tonight is……………. Shawn and Cheryl”  
“And the second couple going home tonight is…………..Dylan and Allison”  
“May these couples please come to center stage” Erin said.  
“With that we have 8 couples left fighting for the trophy!”  
“Remember to get your votes in and below is the score board”  
Linnea and Mark 39  
Peta and Jesse 35  
Matthew and Sharna 34  
Calvin and Witney 34  
Keo and Naya 32  
Derek and Ariana 32  
Artem and Bridgit 30

Jennifer and Val 30  
“Next week is one of our favorites. It is most memorable year!”  
“Tune in next week to see what the stars have to say about their most memorable year!” Tom said as he signed off.  
“I love most memorable year, a lot of it can be contemporary which is always fun and always gives good scores” Mark said.  
“I would love to do contemporary!”  
We were given a whole half day to figure out our most memorable year. When we came into the studio the next day we were to talk with the producers about our most memorable year and they would decide the dance and we would collaborate on the song choice. Sadly my most memorable year was a sad year and now I had to explain this to Mark and I don’t know if I was ready.  
We got back to Mark’s place, because where else would I be staying? He got me a glass of water and sat down on the couch next to me.  
“So babe, what’s your most memorable year and why?”  
“My most memorable year was 2015”  
“And how come”  
“Well um… Well you see” I was fumbling with my words.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“It’s just hard to talk about”  
“Babe, you know you can talk to me about anything” he said as he held my hand.  
“I know but it’s just I don’t want you to judge me or pity me”  
“I would never do that, you should know that”  
I took a deep breathe  
“2015 is my most memorable year because my boyfriend at the time died of a heroin overdose” I exhaled and so did the tears.  
“Oh my God babe, I’m so sorry I had no idea” Mark said as he gave me a warm hug.  
“No one knows. I kept it out of the media because it wasn’t their business and I needed to grieve”  
“How are you now?”  
“Well you’re the first person I’ve dated since and I’m currently on Dancing With The Stars so I would say I’m doing much better”  
He chuckled a little  
“I meant how are you dealing with it”  
“Well it was hard at first. Chris and I were always fighting over his addiction. It wasn’t a picture perfect relationship. I mean he was the most amazing and caring guy and when he wasn’t high it was amazing. But then there would be days I would come home and he would be passed out on the bed with a needle in his arm. It was really really hard. I tried fighting and it never worked so I tried being sympathetic and it was getting better. I was understanding his struggle and he was letting me in. Our relationship was slowly getting better but he violated his probation and was sent to jail. When he got out I was so happy to see him and be able to touch him. The monster just wouldn’t go away. Within two days he had already gotten a hold of some more heroin. His grandfather found him the next morning face down on the bathroom floor. I could, and I couldn’t, believe it. We were trying so hard. He had been in and out of rehab he had been clean and then he would relapse. He was constantly trying to rid these monsters but they won. It was really hard at first but as time went on I realized we did everything we could in that situation and that I learned so much from our relationship, a lot of the times it was shitty but he was such an amazing person. I do miss him every day and I’m a huge advocate when it comes to the opioid crisis. I know he’s looking down on me and he’s so proud. I just wish it didn’t have to end that way”  
“Seems like you dealt with a lot. No wonder you are such a strong passionate woman.”  
“I just can’t let things get me down or tear me down. I have to rise above it and raise awareness. He’s gone and I can’t change that, I can’t change the past but I can change the future”  
“You’re amazing you know that?”  
“Thanks babe” I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
“I mean it, you are so strong and so courageous. I don’t know how you went through all of that and look how you came out”  
“Well there’s no use suffering over it is there?”  
“Nope you’re right. Are you sure you want to use this as your most memorable year?”  
“100% I want to bring awareness through the beauty of dance”  
“That’s amazing, you’re amazing. I’m ready let’s do this.”  
“Thanks for listening to me. I will always love him but not in that way anymore”  
“Of course. I like you a lot and you mean a lot to me. I am always here to listen and I’m glad you have so much love for him I’m sure he does too”  
“He did” I said as I started to tear up  
“Don’t cry it’s alright” Mark said as he held me while I sobbed.  
He grabbed me tissues and more water and wiped my tears away and just told me how amazing I am and how much I meant to him and I couldn’t have been more sad and more happy in that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

For Most Memorable Year the producers allowed us to chose the song we wanted to dance to. I chose Drug Dealer by Macklemore since we were going to be doing contemporary for our routine. I really wanted the pain of drugs to come through not just through the song but through the dance. I walked into the studio and Mark looked perplexed.  
“What’s wrong babe?”  
“Nothing much I’m just trying to figure out how to make this routine perfect for you”  
“Mark, it doesn’t need to be perfect for me. It just needs to show the pain and sadness one experiences with drugs. It just needs to tell the story, the rest will come with it”  
“You’re right. Let’s get started”  
“Damn you’re making this hard right off the bat!”  
“Well I know this is important to you and this song is so powerful I just want it to be great”  
“It will be because you are choreographing it” I said as I leaned in to kiss him.  
“Suck up”  
“Hey!” I said and he laughed and gave me a kiss on the cheek.   
We kept practicing until we had to do our tapings. After that Peta Sharna and I had tanning appointments which was great because I was definitely in need of some girl time. We had a lot of fun bitching about our partners. I told them Mark and I were official and they were super excited. Sharna’s birthday was coming up though so Peta and I were trying to figure out what to do for her birthday. She says she doesn’t want to do anything but she’s a liar. After a tanning appointment I was actually done for the day so I relaxed at home with some wine and netflix. Mark was busy plus it was good to have some me time. 

Day two we were practicing harder and trying to get our lifts and shit down but it was proving difficult so I took a detour over to costuming because it was more fun than falling on the ground every two seconds. We chose nude colored costumes to be completely raw in front of the audience and completely vulnerable. They were actually really pretty. We put them on and tried practicing a little in them and it made it easier to see what we needed to fix in our routine due to my lengthy costume. It was a long sheer dress so it tends to get caught on everything. By the end of the day I was absolutely exhausted and I just wanted to go home and take a bath, I wasn’t feeling all lovey dovey so I let Mark go home.

The middle of the week Mark was working on his first album and he needed to go into the studio so he brought me with him. I got to watch him record and it was so cool but it was also hot. He is very sexy and his voice goddamn! So watching him get into his music I was just like please fuck me right now. When he got out of the studio he saw my face.  
“Why do you look all flustered? Is someone turned on?”  
“Get over here” I said as I grabbed his face and pulled him onto the couch I was sitting on as I started making out with him.   
“So in order to get you to have sex with me I need to sing to you?”  
“Shut up and kiss me!”  
We may or may not have had sex in that studio but I will leave that for you to decide. Mostly because it’s totally against the rules so no of course we did not have sex in the studio. Our days were split in half. We spent half the day in the studio for Mark to record and the other half was in the studio so we could work on our dancing. Then we finally came back to LA for our dress rehearsal and camera blocking and all that fun jazz. All of a sudden I was waking up and it was Monday morning. Showtime!  
We were performing last today which felt so weird. I had to wait the whole time and watch everyone else perform before us. I was so used to going and then having the leisure of doing whatever I want during the rest of the show but this time I had to be ready every second and I didn’t like it. Sharna and Matt got all 9’s which was amazing and Peta and Jesse got two 10’s and two 9’s, I was so excited for them!   
“Last but not least we have Linnea and Mark dancing a contemporary to Linnea’s most memorable year, let’s check it out” and with that we lined up on the dance floor.   
When we finished the dance I started tearing up. I knew that we did a beautiful job and I know that Chris was watching and he was so proud. Also all of America just found out what had happened to me so I was slightly embarrassed and slightly relieved. We walked over to Tom and he gave me a big hug and said “You are a true inspiration and you are such a strong woman” which just made me cry more.   
“Are you okay?” he asked.  
I nodded.  
“Alright Carrie Ann let’s start with you.  
Carrie Ann was crying.  
“You got me all teary eyed. Linnea I am so sorry for your loss. I think what you did out here on the dance floor was purely magical. I think that you are a star and you are a survivor and you showed us that through this dance. I have never seen you so in tune with your body and your emotions, so in tune with Mark. Everything about that story was perfectly heartbreaking. It was beautiful”   
“Julianne”  
“I’m over here bawling my eyes out too. All I can say is that I know Chris is looking down on you with a great big smile. He couldn’t be happier and neither could I. Thank you for that incredibly gorgeous dance and allowing us into your world”  
“Len”  
“Linnea I think you have so much strength for such a little girl. I would have never expected that coming from you and you blew me away with your performance. I could see the pain not only in your face but in your movements, you made me and the other judges feel something and that is what dance is all about. Well done.”  
“And Bruno”  
“Linnea my darling. Your passion and love brings you far in this competition. You are truly an inspiration. The fact that you took something so painful and so heartbreaking and turned it into something beautiful is magical. I think you are magical and I will forever remember this dance as one of my favorites.”  
“Thank you” I said to the judges as I blew them kisses.   
Mark and I headed back to the red room to see Erin.   
“Linnea, how and why did you decide to do this for your most memorable year?”  
“Well I think he was a part of my whole year. He was my boyfriend we went through a lot and then in the same year he was gone and I had to learn how to live without him. Because of him I learned and grew so much in that year. I owe a lot to him and I want people to know that. I also want them to know that you can get help, you can get better. I attend counseling every now and then for it. I also used to go to groups for family and friends that had someone they knew struggling and it helped so much. Just know you’re not alone and that it can get better death doesn’t have to be the option. We are all here for you and we will never judge you”  
“Beautifully said my darling. Mark how did you feel about preparing this dance?”  
“When she told me I was heartbroken for her. I couldn’t imagine going through that. I care so much for her and I knew I had to make the dance special, perfect, and beautiful. I had so much pressure creating this dance. I wanted to tell this story and spread awareness but I wanted to do it justice for not only Linnea but for Chris.”  
“That’s so sweet. You guys are amazing. Let’s get some scores”  
“Carrie Ann”  
“10”  
“Julianne”  
“10”  
“Len”  
“From Len the 10”  
“Bruno”  
“10”  
AHHHH we started screaming and hugging as I heard Erin announcing that this was the first perfect score of the season.  
“How do you feel about this being the first perfect score of the season?”  
“It’s amazing and I think this is exactly what Chris wanted” I said as I hugged Mark.   
“Alright well now is a good time for me to tell you two that you are safe!”  
The crowd cheered and I cried and fell into Mark.   
Keo and Naya ended up getting kicked off. They were fairly good but I hadn’t made any amazing connections with either of them so I wasn’t super concerned. That night Mark took me home and pampered me with a bubble bath and a glass of wine and then we snuggled and he sucked it up and watched Disney movies with me. It was like my own fairytale coming true.


	14. Chapter 14

Many more weeks had passed by. It felt like a week when it had really been three. It was now the top four between Mark and I, Sharna and Matthew, Derek and Ariana, and Calvin and Witney, surprisingly Calvin was doing fairly well, he had the moves! Mark and I had a rough patch. We were learning the quick step and I couldn’t handle it. Honestly it was too quick! I couldn’t keep up and I kept messing up and I took it out on Mark. It didn’t help that he was stressed making our routine, the opening routine, and teaching me a thirty second samba in case we were chosen to perform in the battle. It was a pretty bad week but we got through it. We made up, had make up sex, went out to dinner, all the good stuff. He was just so perfect and I was constantly wondering how I got so lucky. He always supported me, and he was always making the routines so beautiful for me but he also wasn’t trying to make me perfect. He was just so patient and I couldn’t have been more thankful. 

“Good morning sunshine” I heard as I rolled over to face Mark.  
“Good morning my prince” I said as I gave him a kiss   
“Are you ready to find out what we have to do this week for the final four?”  
“Do you think it’s possible to not talk about dancing for like 2 minutes?” I said sarcastically  
“Hmm, probably not” he said as he tickled me.  
“STAHPPP” I was trying to get out but I was laughing and choking from being tickled.  
“See that was 2 minutes without dance talk” he said and I rolled my eyes and rolled over.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Mark said as he pulled me into his arms.  
“I’m nervous”  
“About what?”  
“It’s the final four. What if we don’t win, what if I let you down? What if I mess up?” I started going off on all the possible things that could go wrong.   
“Babe” he said as he grabbed my chin to look me in the eye.  
“You could NEVER disappoint me or let me down. Everything you have done, everything you have accomplished has blown me away. It has made me fall in love with you more and more every day”  
“What did you just say?” I said as I tried not to cry.  
“Linnea, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you”  
“Oh Mark! I love you too!” I said as I hugged him.  
“Honestly Linnea. I am so proud of you. You couldn’t let me down if you tried. You have been working your ass off and you have been doing an amazing job. I don’t care if we win, because I already have”  
“But you haven’t won in so long, you deserve that trophy and the raise”  
“I’m not talking about that. I won because I have you. I finally found someone who loves me for me and makes me a better person. I would say I won.”  
I started bawling. No one has ever made me feel this way. Yes I loved Chris, we shared cute moments like this but again he was an addict. We had many more downs than ups and everything was so hard with Chris. Mark makes everything so easy and I couldn’t believe he loved me for me.  
“I love you Mark”  
“I love you too Linnea. Let’s get ready to go kick some butt”

We got into the studio just in time. I had wasted so much time whining to Mark this morning that I almost made us late. All of us sat at a big round table. Kind of like that tables you see when cast do table reads. All the producers were there. Tom informed us for this week we would have to do three two minute dances. One “redo” with our partner, a style picked by the judges to dance with the other pro dancer, and America’s choice. WHAT THE FUCK. I had to redo a dance that I had gotten low scores and or harsh comments on with Mark. Then I had to do a style picked by the judges to dance with Derek to. On top of that there were three songs chosen for each pair and America had to chose which song fit our personalities most and therefore we would dance to. I looked at Mark with wide eyes and he grabbed my thigh and rubbed it to calm me down. Sharna was slightly fuming. She has been under a lot of pressure to win because she hasn’t ever and Matthew was finally putting her in that position. Mark and I had to redo the argentine tango because I had a couple mistakes in the steps so they wanted us to clean it up. The judges chose the salsa for Derek and I. As for America they had the following choices which I wouldn’t find out for another day or so, Mercy by Shawn Mendes, Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, or Bad Liar by Selena Gomez. Mark could tell I was very nervous about this so instead of going right into practice we watched the first argentine tango and we went over some of the steps. Then we went on Facebook Live to let America know to choose within the next 24 hours for the song they wanted us to dance to! We answered a lot of questions from the fans (we avoided the, are you dating topic because we assumed they already knew). It was just what I needed to calm my nerves and get me ready. “Are you ready to re learn the argentine tango?”  
“Do you know what song we are dancing to?” I asked  
“Actually no I don’t I’ll have to go ask”  
“No you don’t because I know what song it is”  
“How do you know and I don’t?”  
“Well. I may have asked for a specific song when you were talking with Derek earlier”  
“Linnea what did you do?”  
“Just dance with me” I said as I motioned to Mike to turn the music on.  
On the speakers Marks song “She” came on and he had a giant grin across his face.   
“Are you serious?” Mark said  
“Yes dead serious. They love your music they were more than happy to oblige”  
“You’re the best you know that?”  
“I know” I said as I leaned in to kiss him.   
We practiced for about an hour and actually had most of it down because I started to remember the steps. We all went out to lunch together and then came back to the studio to switch our partners.   
“Love you, don’t fall in love with Ariana on me okay?”   
“Impossible. Plus she’s very stuck up Derek says”  
“Doesn’t surprise me, she’s always nice in our interactions but I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side”  
“Ugh. Anyways love you too, don’t fall in love with Derek, he’s a charming bastard”  
“I’ll try my best” I said giggling.

I waited about five minutes in the studio until Derek showed up.  
“Hey sorry I’m late I had to run something by my sister”  
“That’s okay!” I said as I gave him a hug.  
“I’m super excited it’s going to be fun to dance with someone other than Mark but it’s also going to be really hard”  
“Oh for sure. We all have our different styles of teaching and learning but I’m excited, Mark says all good things about you” Derek said laughing.  
“Well Mark said that you’re a charming bastard and not to fall in love with you, so I think that’s a compliment”  
We both laughed.  
“Alrighty so we have Salsa and we will be dancing to Despacito”  
“FUCK YES THAT IS MY JAM” I said so excited  
“It is actually a perfect song for the salsa so I’m excited to. Now has Mark showed you any salsa moves” Derek said with a wink.  
I hit him on the arm “how dare you! and No he has not” I said trying not to laugh.  
“Well let’s get started we have a lot of work to do!”  
“Roger that!”  
Working with Derek was so much fun. He likes to try different things out in front of you and with you. He asks for a lot of feedback unlike Mark. He always makes sure you are okay with the move physically and mentally before putting it into the routine.  
“Derek you forget I’m dating Mark, I don’t really have a problem with any of these moves” I said.  
“Thank you for the visual that I did not need” Derek said with a chuckle.  
“You’re welcome!”  
We actually accomplished a lot more than I thought we would. We made a good team it was just easy to dance with Derek and I was glad that he made me feel so comfortable. I prefer dancing with Mark of course but dancing with Derek was fun and carefree. I didn’t have to necessarily impress him.   
All of a sudden Mark came into the studio.  
“Hey guys times up, we all have to report to costuming and then head back here tomorrow for our third dance”  
“Alright we’ll be there in a minute!” I shouted.  
“So what do you think?” I asked Derek.  
“I think we have a solid foundation. It’s looking really good, I love it!”  
“Awesome that makes me happy!”  
“Good! We still have a little more work tomorrow to clean up the edges.”  
“Of course. Can I ask you something personal?”  
“Of course Linnea”  
“Obviously I love Mark and I care about him. Do you think I am good for him?”  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Linnea I have never seen him so happy. When the girl he thought he loved left him he was torn. Yes he was happy in that relationship but I have never seen him like this. You are the best thing that has happened to him. He put off music for a long time and you were able to get him back into it and have his song performed on the show. That’s huge so I know you love him and care for him and I see in his eyes how much he loves you. I love you two together and I hope it works out because he’s my main man and I guess you’re pretty cool yourself”.  
“Thank you so much Derek. All I want is to give Mark all of my love and to just make him happy. I’m glad you think I accomplish that”.  
With that we all went home to relax for the night and try not to think about the fact that we all had three dances to pull off this week.   
“How was your day babe” I said as I was cooking some pasta.  
“It was pretty good. Ariana is a good dancer and she learns the steps fast she just doesn’t take direction very well”  
“Again very shocking” I said sarcastically.   
“How was your day hun”  
“It was great. Derek makes it really easy to dance with him. He makes you feel comfortable and we have Despacito and you know how much I love that song”  
“Yes he’s a very good teacher. He’s a great guy. And no I had no idea you loved that song, you only listen to it like 50 times a day”   
“Ha you’re funny love”  
“Love you too hun!”  
We sat and ate dinner at his apartment. I don’t even know what my hotel even looks like at this point. I don’t think I even have much of my stuff over there. We watched our favorite show, “The Blacklist” and then passed the fuck out because our day was exhausting.


End file.
